Flamewaker
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Seismic Flare Q - CC Summons a tremor from beneath the Earth, vacuuming all targets towards the cast point and stunning them. Second Heartbeat W - DPS Flamewaker's heart pulses with pure flame, dealing damage to all enemies in front of him. Heat Wave E - Mobility Flamewaker blasts forward in his current direction and deals damage to all targets in his path Cataclysm R - Channeled Channels an overload of fire for 2 seconds, and then releases a massive explosion dealing damage, knocking back, and slowing all targets surrounding the caster. Seismic Flare Runes Diamond Skin 1-1 Enemies have a chance to be stunned for 1.5 seconds when attacking Flamewaker. * Stun Chance: +3% per level Restorative Earth 1-2 Heal HP over 5 seconds for each unit struck by Seismic Flare. * Heal per Second: +14 per level Eruption 1-3 Seismic Flare also creates a burst of lava at the cast point for 7 seconds. * Lava DPS: 800 + 300 per level Second Heartbeat Runes Searing Blade 2-1 Your basic attacks explode with fire - dealing damage in a radius of 400. * Damage: 80 + 30 per level Volcanic Pulse 2-2 Increases the range of Second Heartbeat. * Range Increase: +25 per level Charcoal Veins 2-3 Second Heartbeat also unleashes a blast of charcoal smoke in a wider cone which does damage equal to the base flames. * Charcoal Blast Range: 330 + 30 per level Heat Wave Runes Blazing Trail 3-1 Flamewaker leaves a trail of smoldering embers while surfing with Heat Wave. * Damage per Second: +75 per level Blade Dance 3-2 After landing from Heat Wave - gain increased attack speed and damage for 5 seconds. * Attack Speed: +10 per level * Damage Bonus: +40 per level Dragon Aspect 3-3 Summons 2 Ash Dragons to breathe fire on enemies in a parallel line with Flamewaker's Heat Wave. * Damage per flame: 440 + 240 per level Cataclysm Runes Landslide 4-1 When Flamewaker begins channeling cataclysm - he drops a fiery boulder in the direction he is facing. * Impact Damage: +100 per level * Burn DPS: +20 per level Flaming Vortex 4-2 Cataclysm also releases a spiral flame. * Damage: 140 + 60 per level Mountain's Energy 4-3 After a successful cataclysm channel - gain mana regeneration for 6 seconds. * Mana Regeneration per Second: +20 per level Weapon Progression Weapons Basic Sword - +100 Base Damage * Earth Dragon Blade - +100 Strength ** Giant's Sword - +200 Strength *** Blade of the Mountain Drake - +20 Eruption *** Drakelord's Blade - +20 Flaming Vortex ** Flametongue Blade - +25 Searing Blade *** Drakelord's Blade - +20 Flaming Vortex *** Blade of the Dancing Drake - +20 Blade Dance * Wind Dragon Blade - +100 Agility ** Flametongue Blade - +25 Searing Blade *** Drakelord's Blade - +20 Flaming Vortex *** Blade of the Dancing Drake - +20 Blade Dance ** Dragonwake Blade - +20 Blazing Trail *** Blade of the Dancing Drake - +20 Blade Dance *** Black Wyrm's Singed Blade - +20 Charcoal Veins * Fire Dragon Blade - +100 Intelligence ** Dragonwake Blade - +20 Blazing Trail *** Blade of the Dancing Drake - +20 Blade Dance *** Black Wyrm's Singed Blade - +20 Charcoal Veins ** Dragonsage Blade - +15 Mountain's Energy *** Black Wyrm's Singed Blade - +20 Charcoal Veins *** Blade of the Elderwyrm - +3 Volcanic Pulse